A tale as old as time
by Sheilove13
Summary: "The prince fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a monster?"    Loki tells Sigyn of a Midgardian story called Beauty and the Beast...with a twist
1. Chapter 1

A tale as old as time...

~One stormy night, Loki tells Sigyn of a tale as old as time...

Thunder could be heard outside. It rained hard on Asgard that night.

"Looks like someone's not having such a good mood"

"He probably just lost another game of arm wrestling to Sif, again." Loki smirked.

"No, I think he said something about losing his hammer awhile ago" Sigyn looked at Loki suspiciously. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity and amusement.

"What, and I had nothing to do with it this time?" He chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Sigyn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Loki, this is serious. You know how powerful that thing is-"

"Don't worry. I'll go and help him find it. TOMORROW. Right now, I feel the need to read my books."

She gave up. You can't make Loki do anything he doesn't feel like doing. And you can never tell if he's lying about something. Maybe he took it, maybe he didn't, it doesn't matter so long as it all works out in the end. It always does, she thought.

...5 minutes later...

"Want to drink?"

"What is it?" Loki looked at the brown liquid with curious eyes.

"It's called 'hot chocolate', Midgardians drink these things during times like this." She explained.

...3 minutes later...

Sigyn groaned.

"I'm bored"

Loki laughed.

"Bored huh? Want me to tell you about the time when Sif's hair turned black?"

"You mean, when YOU turned it black?"

"Ok, what about the story of how I got my father's beloved horse?"

She rolled her eyes at him. Then it hit her (not literally)

"Do you remember that fairytale from Midgard?"

"You mean...Beauty and the Beast? What about it?"

"Can you tell me the story?"

Loki thought for awhile...then he gave her a smile.

"Only if you give me a kiss"

Sigyn pecked her husband's scarred lips.

"There."

Loki sighed.

"I meant, something like this"

He grabbed Sigyn's wrist, pulled her to him and kissed her tender lips, passionately. After that, he sat her on his lap.

"Once upon a time..."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not an expert at Norse mythology so please inform me if there are mistakes :D  
>I don't own Norse mythology (obviously) But the idea of this story is mine.<p>

_CHAPTER 2_

There once was a fair young maiden named Sigyn...

**S: I don't recall her name being that of my own**

**L: Do you want me to continue or not?**

**S: *sigh***

She was granddaughter to the Vanir king, Njord. That means Sigyn is a princess of Vanaheim.

**S: You're not educating me about my life, are you?  
>L: Be patient my dear. I assure you, it takes quite an interesting twist.<strong>

**S: But I thought we agreed that you'd tell me about the fairytale**

**L: You have to thank me for making it all the more fascinating.**

She has lived most of her life in Njord's castle together with her two spoiled sisters, and sometimes, their mother.

One night, Freya came home late from her so called, business trip. Sigyn was alarmed because of her mother's frightened eyes and heavy breathing.

"Are you alright mo-" She had asked but was quickly cut off.

"Yes, yes. I believe so." The woman touched her pale face, then she looked at Sigyn.

The goddess of beauty tried to hold back her tears but she failed miserably.

"I-I am truly sorry, Sigyn. I really am sorry, it all happened so fast and I was scared...I couldn't, I-I'm sorry!" Freya buried her face in her hands.

"Ssh. Mother, please do not cry. Come, have a sit next to the fireplace while I get you a glass of hot chocolate. Then, we can talk about what happened."

**S: Hhm, I see you've used the idea of hot chocolate**

**L: What? It was delicious! And Midgardians drink it at times like those too right?**

**S: I suppose**

Freya let herself calm down for awhile and she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Sabrina and Sabelle, Sigyn's sisters, woke up because of the commotion. They came down stairs and into the kitchen where Sigyn was.

**S: Who are Sabrina and Sabelle?**

**L: Why, they're Sigyn's sisters!  
>S: But I don't have a sister<strong>

**L: Clearly, I made it up**

"Sister, what happened to our mom?" Asked Sabelle

"Oh, Uum...I don't know. She hasn't told me yet." She replied

"Honestly sister, why are you even up at this time of the night? You're going to have bags." Said Sabrina

"I was looking for information about where the Aesir hid our grandfather."

"Reading again? That's perfectly normal if it weren't this late at night." -Sabrina

Sigyn just shrugged. "I'm desperate"

Sabelle put a hand on Sigyn's shoulder.

"I know you love him"

"We all do"-Sigyn

"But we have to be strong, for Vanaheim"

She nodded.

"Come now sisters, let us go to our chamber." Said Sabrina

"You two go ahead. I'll take care of mother."

"Alright"

_one glass of hot chocolate later_

"I apologize for taking so long mother"

At this, Freya opened her reddened eyes. Sigyn handed the glass to her.

The goddess of beauty started sipping the brown liquid then placed the glass down on the small table made of wood.

"I was looking for my father." Sigyn's eyes widened.

"because I knew that it would make you happy. I tried to find him, almost did, until..." There was something in her eyes.

"Until?"

"Until I came across an old castle. Apparantly, it was once the home of the Allfather and his family. They left it to live near the bifrost."

Sigyn hadn't heard much of Asgard's royal family.

"The castle was dark. I knocked on the big doors but no one answered. I entered, believing that there wasn't a single soul inside. I heard a loud snarl and was face to face with the most frightening creature!"

"What did it look like?"

"Its eyes were RED. Its body was BLUE. And, oh it's just too terrible!"

"What happened after that?"

"It was angry. Very. The beast asked what my purpose was for trespassing. And so I did...it made me a deal, If I gave you in exchange for your grandfather, Njord'll be free."

"Mother, are you sure grandfather was there?"

"Yes, yes. I heard him. I know"

"So did you say yes? Agree to the deal I mean"

Freya cried, unable to look at her daughter anymore. She was too ashamed.

"I'm sorry"

_Morning_

Sabrina and Sabelle were there to bid their sister farewell. Freya was inside, she said it would kill her to see Sigyn go.

The young goddess knew that she had to be strong. She didn't want to think of it as a sacrifice...she viewed it as an honor; to be the one to save her grandfather.

"Sigyn, YOU. DON'T. HAVE. TO. DO. THIS"

It's nice to know that her sisters cared.

"I want to...they say that if you love someone, you'd do anything for him"

"But if he loves you, he wouldn't ask you to"

Sigyn gave both of them a big hug then she turned to leave.

"Goodbye"

_Castle_

Knock. Knock

"Is anyone home?" came the sweet voice of a girl

The beast had been expecting her.

The doors opened slowly...

"Njord is in here" was the answer

The voice sounded smooth...almost soothing

Sigyn was in a dungeon, she saw her grandfather inside a cell

"My dear, you shouldn't have come!"

Sigyn ran to Njord and she hugged him.

"Oh grandfather...I've missed you so"

She noticed that the old man was looking at something behind her so she turned to look.

.

**.**

.

.

.

.

She was looking at a pair of red eyes

**L: Time to rest now my love**

**S: What? No way**

**L: It's late**

**S: But that was such a cliffhanger!**

**Loki chuckled**


End file.
